Known hands free (HF) equipment are disclosed in patent publications WO 92/14328 and GB 2 206 765. This invention is intended to further develop the HF equipment to provide a cheaper, simpler and more portable solution. The HF equipment in accordance with the invention comprises a separate, small-sized, detachable and transferable unit located outside the radio telephone. The HF equipment does not use the radio telephone's internal microphone as that requires modification of the software and the couplings within the telephone. The HF microphone in accordance with the invention, when compared to the radio telephone microphone, is a different type, is of higher quality and has a different directional sensitivity. Suitably the HF microphone apparatus also compensates for any background noise. In current known radio telephones the HF facility is implemented either fully or partially within the telephone. Thus only the HF microphone, the amplifier, the loudspeaker and the amplifier for the loudspeaker are outside the telephone. The HF equipment in accordance with the invention is further provided with a facility for charging the radio telephone. The HF equipment can also be used in existing radio telephones by altering the bottom coupler connection to suit each model.